The Secret Life of Quinn Fabray
by sienablaze10
Summary: AU: Quinn Fabray spends most of her day day-dreaming. In her reality, she is a hero who saves the day and gets the girl, but in real life she is a passive bystander. Can she make her way back to reality and get her girl? Loosely based off of the short story "The Secret Life Of Walter Mitty" and the trailer to the movie. Quinn was never pregnant and never a skank.


The Secret Life of Quinn Fabray

AU: Quinn Fabray spends most of her day day-dreaming. In her reality, she is a hero who saves the day and gets the girl, but in real life she is a passive bystander. Can she make her way back to reality and get her girl? loosely based off of the short story "The Secret Life of Walter Mitty" and the trailer to the movie. Quinn was never pregnant and was never actually a skank. I highly recommend reading the short story that inspired this because it is a great piece of fiction.

Warning: This is my first attempt at fanfiction and I just started university, so updates may take some time.

* * *

Rachel Berry stood on her tiptoes as she reached into her locker, trying to pull out her history book for the next period. It was the first day of her senior year and she was ready to make the year memorable. She was dating Finn Hudson, the man of her dreams and was positive that glee club was going to win nationals this year. Nothing could ruin her current mood.

She jumped as someone slammed her locker shut, nearly catching one of her fingers. After slowly looking up, Rachel found herself surrounded by a group of large football players in letterman jackets, each holding a different colored slushy. She looked around desperately in search of help. 'Where are the teachers?' She thought she saw Finn, but he soon disappeared into the crowd, walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey man hands! Heard you and your little band of losers blew your chance at nationals. How does it feel to lose in a competition full of freaks? That makes you like the queen of the losers" taunted Azimio. Rachel pressed herself into her locker as she attempted to ignore the jocks and prepare herself for the incoming onslaught.

After a few minutes of waiting wondering why she wasn't covered in slushie, Rachel opened her eyes. She looked up to find that the jocks, and everyone in the hallway was staring in awe of a girl who had just entered the hallway.

Dressed in a black cutoff t shirt, leather miniskirt with studded belt, and combat boots, Quinn Fabray glided down the hall with a cool glare. Her hair was died bubblegum pink and she now sported a nose ring and a tattoo on her lower back. She looked as if she did not care about anything or anyone, which is why it came as a shock to everyone when she stomped toward Azimio, slammed the slushie out of his hand, and grabbed him by the collar of his letterman forcing him up against the lockers.

"Listen Azimio and listen good. I'm tired of you and your little band of followers running around the school being giant dicks. If you don't stop acting like one, then I swear to god I will cut yours off." She tightened her grip on his jacket as she moved in close to his ear. Azimio shivered in fear as he felt the ex-cheerio's hot breath hit is ear as she whispered "stay away from Berry or I will make you wish that you were home schooled".

With that she let him go. As she turned around, Azimio, making a desperate bid to regain his cool shouted after her. "Fuck off Fabray. I don't care if you turned into a dyke over the summer or what, but you have no power anymore and I don't take orders from you".

He snatched a slushie from one of the other football players and turned toward Rachel who was still standing against her locker and prepared to toss it. Instead he found himself on the ground, clutching his groin in pain and staring up at one pissed off Quinn Fabray.

"I told you to stay away from her. Now go fuck off before I make you sterile".

Not needing to be told again, Azimio pulled himself off the ground and limped away, followed by the other football players. The crowd of students remained, gaping at the old HBIC and self-proclaimed star of the school.

"Now what the fuck are you all looking at?" With that the crowd quickly dispersed. No one wanted to face the wrath of Quinn Fabray after witnessing that display.

Rachel looked at her savior in awe. "Wow Quinn. No one's ever stood up for me like that before. That was very chivalrous of you. I really appreciate it. By the way, what caused the change in appearance? Not to mean that I don't like it" she backtracked. "Quite the contrary actually…" Rachel paused and looked down with a blush covering her cheeks.

Quinn moved slowly towards Rachel, stopping once she was a mere inches away from her. "God. Do you ever shut up?"

Rachel was about to answer, but stopped as she saw Quinn moving towards her, her eyes closed. Rachel waited for the kiss that was surely coming-

Splash!

Quinn watched from the other end of the hall as all four of the jocks tossed their slushies onto Rachel. She was no longer moving to kiss the other girl's cherry red lips but watching her wipe cherry slushie away from her eyes. Instead of standing tall in her combat boots and died hair, stopping the jocks, and being an overall badass, Quinn stood frozen near her locker, in her gladiator sandals and blonde hair, wishing she could do something, anything. Rachel looked up. Her tear filled eyes bore into Quinn's for a moment and then she slowly made her way to the girl's bathroom.

Quinn thought about following until she heard the bell. Her resolve gone, she began walking to her math class, her pale yellow sun dress swishing as she walked. Someday she hoped she would be brave enough to take action in real life.


End file.
